This study evaluates the impact of outcome information on treatment in a Comprehensive Community Mental Health Center. The Outcome of treatment is measured in terms of patterns of assignment to services, utilization of these services, and effectiveness of the treatment. The project is divided into three phases. Each phase involves gathering information from 600 adult applicants for service and their designated significant others. Information is gathered at four time intervals; on application, three months, twelve months, and fifteen months after application. Phase I will yield a baseline which will define the population to be studied, the patterns of treatment offered, the utilization of treatment, and the outcome. Phase II will repeat the process with a second sample of applicants and their designated significant others. The information gathered will be reported to the interdisciplinary treatment team. During Phase III similar procedures of timing and data collection will be used with a third sample. The feedback materials will include overall information about patterns of utilization and information on general utilization of a specific service assignment as determined from Phase I data. The expectations are that accessibility to treatment outcome information will result in changes in treatment planning, an increase in efficiency of clinical operations, and an improved outcome of treatment.